sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Project Phoenix
"It's ridiculous. They're always like,'I can tell you your future!! Oh,you're going to recieve great fortune!' or 'You are going to be in an unfortunate accident!!' Fortunately-see what I did there?-I'm the real deal. I swear,I'll tell you exactly what I see,unlike those hippies and their crystal balls and tarot cards." :'' -Phoenix'' Phoenix Akara Full Name:Phoenix Alice Akara Goes by/Nicknames:Goes by Phoenix or Alice,it doesn't matter. She's known as the spider queen to some of the kids down the hall from her apartment and Dani when she's using an alias. Age:21 years old Birthday:February 29 Height:Average,3 foot 2 inches Weight:Not Skinny,not Stocky. 52 pounds Abilities:Good archer,artist,and composer. She can see ghosts and she has clairvoyance. Unlike most characters,she only has a few things she can do right. She's a klutz with good luck. Also,she's a kleptomaniac. Personality:Very sweet and softspoken. She loves different candies and cakes and she nearly always smiles. She's very,very slow to get angry,but watch out when she does. She is quite immature for her age,but at the same time she can be very mature. She knows a lot about many different subjects and enjoys reading articles about medical conditions and phobias. Being that she has a lot of free time,she spends it reading random books in bookstores. She has a bad habit of spitting out her drink when she laughs. She also feels the need to take photographs of any moment she deems special,so she has a camera in her bag at all times. Likes:Spring,Autumn,Snow,when it rains whilst it's sunny outside,coffee,stuffed animals,claw machine,cute things,hats,card games,stealing things,writing stories,flannel shirts,fiction books,drawing,music,toys,tricking people,board games,and sweets. Dislikes:Wearing her glasses,winter,summer,thunderstorms,spicy foods,lumpy pillows,bedhead,losing a bet,dancing,explosions,thunder,lightening,being insulted about her hair,running,athletic sports in general,and brushing her hair. Weakness:Heights,extreme heat or cold,thunder or loud noises such as gunfire or metal pans being clanged together,is physically weak compared to most people in her universe,and she can't stand being anywhere near smoke since she's athsmatic. Phoenix Born on a leap year,Phoenix celebrates her birthday on February twenty-eighth instead of celebrating it every four years like some people do. She was born as a very small weak child,her mother and father unknown as she was taken away from them two hours after she was born. She was given a dyed strip of hair at the age of three,and it's now her trademark. She is deemed very strange by most people,since she goes around singing and smiling all the time. That's just her personality though. She's all smiles,like a little kid at times. Even so,she has the vocabulary of a genius,even though that's the only skill she was ever good at in school. Despite what most people tell her,she prefers her glasses over contacts because she can't stand things touching her eyes. She doesn't have very bad vision though,only bad enough for her to need reading glasses. Still,this causes her to look at things twice. She has ADD,or something similar,being that she can't concentrate on anything other than a book or a drawing for more than ten seconds. She also has a very bad case of athsma. It hasn't acted up in years,but the last time she has an athsma attack she was in the hospital for a week. She has other health problems,being that she's physically weak in general. She isn't athletic-so she can't to a quadruple backflip sumersault over a fifty foot building or run fifty miles in ten minutes. Again,that's just the way she is. Despite being experimented on to be a perfect lifeform,she is actually the exact opposite. Most things she does,she does them wrong or slowly. She's very bad at math and science,but she's incredibly good at reading and social studies. Her obsession with sweets comes from not eating anything close to sweet when she was little. Nowadays,she can get almost anything she wants at any time,which she finds amazing. Phoenix can't stand the cold or heat. Around Summer every year,she gets sick from the pollen in the air and in the winter she just can;t stand the cold. Thus being said,she tries to avoid going on trips during those seasons. She finds her singing voice pleasant,so do most people around her. They like her stories,the fortunes she gives usually come true. She's generally catagorized as the peculiar child that gets lost in her imagination. Despite her childish personality,she's overly analytical. She sees things normal people can't see,being that her genetics were tampered with. This causes her heredity to be mixed up,being that her eye color was changed from red to blue and her fur from pure white to black. Her hair also grows out extremely fast. Being the clutz she is,however,she never stands up for long without falling and breaking something or injuring herself. She has thin blood,so she tries to be careful about it. She's scared of loud noises in general. Even if she's just caught in the woods and a gun is fired,she'll run home and hide. She doesn't like flying,or more precisely,falling. She isn't good at fighting at a close range,so she uses weapons such as metal poles or bows as weapons. Most people believe this suits her,but her best friends think otherwise. They believe she is the type to run into battle swinging a sword or javelin,but no,she's a precise archer and only fights with long range objects. History While she was still a newborn child,Phoenix was taken from her parents. The government had demanded the drafting of small children for experiments such as the ones she happily underwent,since she figured they were normal things that happened to everybody. When she was three years old,they put her through a gene splice that they figured just changed her fur and eye colors,but they unfortunatly created a twin of her,only the exact opposite for the most part. This clone was kept when Phoenix was given to a family in the area of Buck Village. The two women,Elois and Marcy,took in any child they deemed too young to be on their own. Phoenix was the only child at the time,and still was for a while,almost for ten years. A small girl about a year older than her was taken into the house. Her name was Emmie. She had two tone hair that she swore she never dyed,which is the main thing Phoenix didn't believe about her. About the time Phoenix turned seventeen,she was finishing up at a school for children with learning disabilities,even though she was far ahead of her class. Emmie was right at the bottom of the class,and the only reason they actually became friends was because Phoenix let Emmie cheat off her test on the final exams. Of course,they were caught and expelled. It didn't bother Phoenix,since she went home the way she usually did. Singing,smiling,generally acting like a little kid. About six months later,she turned eighteen and she moved to Lake City,where she lives currently. Emmie has a place in the city's M.A.F. Phoenix was reading in the library,like most other days,reading books as she sold them,recomending good ones to people,when a strange boy appeared,about her age,white feathers,a ponytail,eating a bag of gummy bears. He had a fiery air about him that Phoenix didn't dare tamper with. He evidently found the book he was looking for,because he and a little firebird he had with him appraoched the counter with a cold look. She looked at the book he'd purchased,one she'd read many times. She kept it in her personal library at home,and it was her one and only favorite book. She attempted to make convorsation or suggestions,but the boy didn't seem to care. So,being herself,she followed him into the mountains. She hadn't brought a jacket,it was cold,she kept following him until they entered a cave. The snow at the entrance fell down,blocking out all light sources. He lit a fire,saying he knew she was there. She stepped out and notice that he was burning the tip of his ponytail. Sad that he was burning his hair,she approached with a snowball and threw it in his face,remarking "Don't burn your hair,dummy." with a completely straight face. He rolled his eyes,saying choice words about how she seemed like an eight year old. Of course though,she made friends with him. She learned his name,and they became best friends K the Albino Phoenix. That's where her adventure began,when she found out he was a child that had his genes spliced as well. Relationships K the Albino Phoenix-Phoenix's first friend next to Emmie,he was the catalyst that caused her to question her world. He was the one that made her think for the first time,"Is this what life should be like?" They were best friends the moment they realized they had a connection,a connection that wasn't normal. He does any fighting along the road. Emmie the Guard-Emmie met Phoenix when she was taken in by the same foster family. She cheated off Phoenix during final exams,getting them both expelled. However,she did find a place in the Magically Armed Forces in the city she currently lives in. Elois Marquett-An elderly lady living with her widowed daughter. She took Phoenix in as a child,despite the clutziness and all the trouble she caused. They get along well,Phoenix now knowing that she's not her real mom. Marcy James-The girl who brought Phoenix home. She saw the child on the side of the street,smiling in the rain,a little white dress placed over her. She just stood there all day while Marcy went to work. Even when she came outside again,Phoenix still stood on the corner. After a dicussion about her getting lost,Phoenix went home with Marcy. Kohaku-A river spirit that guides K in the form of a bird. K has a tenancy to light him on fire to make him look cooler,but it doesn't hurt him. Misc Info Phoenix composes her own music,but she doesn't listen to herself. She doesn't care what she sounds like,and maybe that's why she doesn't have many fans. Phoenix's twin's name is Reborn,or just Re or Ray. They haven't met each other yet,but I supposed that's a good thing since their polar opposites. Phoenix carries a camera and photo album with her at all times. She keeps her friends close at all times. Phoenix's archery skills came from her creator,who is actually on her school's archery team. Kohaku is based off of a Hayao Miyazaki movie spirit. I'll leave that one to you guys. ;) Phoenix has two favorite stuffed animals. One is a monster by the name of Juliet and one is a duck by the name of Ro. Theme song is "With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear" by Sleeping with Sirens. Connection to the lyrics: "Lie. Liar you'll pay for your sins." The people that experimented on Phoenix always said they were her parents. "I can't believe a damn thing they say anymore." Phoenix knows better than to trust anyone,that's why she puts up the front that she's just an overly childish girl. "So tell me,so tell me why. Why does it have to be this way?"Phoenix's guard falls down on the occasion,along with the relationship she shares with most people and her hiding her actual persona. "I think your mouth should be quiet,cause it never tells the truth."Phoenix knows when a lie is coming,she knows the future,she knows the obvious signs of a lie. She knows she can predict every move they make. Story Theme is "Light 'Em Up" by Fallout Boy I belive the lyrical connection is fairly obvious here. Plus,just listen to the song and tell me that a good story doesn't pop into your head.